SMACked, You started it
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is a one shot. Watch the passion come to life. As Mac and Stella turn a heated arguement into a wild game of passion that will last a lifetime. Mature Themes/Reviews welcomed


**SMACked One Shot..."You started it."**

**A One Shot by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters. Just the story.** If I did, I'd have them forever making love until they died from the passion of it all. :)

**..........................................................................................................................**

**The Words...**

_She was pissed. How dare Mac tell her she couldn't work the Denver case. That case was hers. She had worked hard to get the ball rolling on it. Storming into his office she seen him sitting on at his desk._

"Taylor...You son of bitch," said Stella.

Looking up from his case file in disbelief, he just stared at her.

"Problem Bonasara?" said Mac.

"Damn right there's a problem. What the hell gives you the right to hand my case over to Messer?" Stella asked.

"I have every right Stella. You were to close to the family. It was clouding your judgement. You became bias against the suspect. That's something that isn't done," said Mac.

"Bias. You dare call me bias. That bastard raped his wife and young girl Mac. He tore that family apart. Damn right I'm bias towards his defence. The bastard don't deserve one," said Stella with anger.

"Everyone has a right to plead their case Stella. No matter what the situation. You were out of line. You crossed bounderies that shouldn't have been crossed," yelled Mac.

_Mac was really trying to keep his temper down with her. For the last two weeks she had been driving him crazy with her fiesty behavour. He had never felt so turned on by her anger. All he knew was that their passion had been building for years. And he was finally at his breaking point with her._

"Crossed? I'll give you crossed, you son of a bitch." Yelled Stella.

_Walking up towards him, she brought up her hand to slap him. As she did, he grabbed it and pulled her towards him._

"For the last two weeks you have been driving me insane. You have become a passion to my peace of mind. Well no more, Stella. I've waited years to do this. To get out this passionate anger we've both held in."

_Stella could feel Mac's angered breath upon her. God he was making her so hot. She could feel her body begin to heat. His closeness was forcing her to admit things she wasn't ready to admit. Feeling him wrap her closer, she fought to get out of his arms. _

_Fighting in heated passion. Mac tossed her up against his office wall. Placing her hands above her head and holding them there._

"No more Stella. You understand? No more will you invade my mind. Invade my endless nights of no sleep."

_She was panicking now. She could feel every solid inch that was Mac Taylor. God the heat, the passion, the anger that was causing her to become wet. Crushing his lips with hers, he forced her mouth open and plunged his tongue deep within her. Ignoring her struggles as she fought to stop him. _

_God she was losing herself in him. She could feel her body, her mind, telling her to give in to the passion he was feeding her. Breaking the kiss, Mac undid the buttons of her blouse and raised her bra. Then taking her already perked nipple into his mouth, he suckled, nipped, licked, and stroked her into endless screams._

_Moving himself lower, he realized she was no longer struggling. Oh no, she was forcing his head lower to her already soakened sheath. Unclipping her pants, he slid them down her legs, followed by her silken panties. Then spreading her legs, he plunged his tongue deep within her, as she gripped his head and screamed out his name._

_**"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac."**_

_Oh yeah. He knew he had her on the edge, he could taste her orgasm begin. God how erotic she tasted. Such an aphrodisiac of passion that had to long been igonred. As he felt her burst within his mouth, he unzipped his pants, and shoved his thickened shaft deep within her. _

_God this had to be as close to Heaven as he was ever going to get. Plunging himself deep within her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and bit down into his shoulder as her orgasm over took her. So out of control, so out of gentleness, as they both took, and fought in endless pleasures. Pleasures that had long been built up from their anger, their fears, but most of all from their feelings towards each other that had long been ignored._

_Feeling her walls tighten again against his shaft, he knew they were both ready to pour their souls into each other. _

"God love. God... tell me you're ready stel?" panted Mac.

"Mmmm...I'm ready Mac. God I'm so ready," cried Stella in passionate shame.

_Hearing their screams echo through the empty lab, they spun each other into their secluded world of anger, of pain, but most of all, their love. Slowly coming back from their secluded world. They could see their bodies covered in sweat, covered in endless heat of long desires, and needs that had been ignored._

_"_Mmac...did we just do what I thought we did?" Giggled Stella.

"Christ Stel. Yeah we did. I'm so sorry," Mac sighed out.

"Sorry...she panted out. What the hell are you sorry for?" Squealed Stella.

_Mac could feel her anger building again. Not wanting her to start again, he placed his fingers under her chin and whispered..._

_"_I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. I'm sorry we both had to wait so long, to prove that we needed each to live, to love again. I'm sorry I never told you sooner that I love you. You understand Stella? I love you. Through all your anger, your temperment, it's been you. You that has haunted my dreams, that has played in my mind each night, causing me endless hours of no sleep. God!! You are a pain in my every waking day, but no more Stella Bonasera. For now that I've had you. For now that I've tasted you. You will forever be mine. Mine to hold, mine to love, to honor, to respect."

_Still feeling the endless passion Mac had given her, she teared up. Never in her life did she think they would finally get to this point of admiting their love for one another._

"Yes Mac. Yes I will be yours to hold, to honor, to respect. As you will be mine to do the same. I too am sorry we never admitted our feelings to each other. Now shut up and kiss me again," Stella purred out.

_Taking the lead this time. Stella crammed her tongue within Mac's and as they felt the passion, the fever of their need begin again. They gave their bodies and souls what they needed. Each other._

**End**


End file.
